1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to mounting apparatus and methods and, in particular, to such apparatus and methods for use in mounting a solar panel.
2. Background Information
The installation of photovoltaic (PV) or solar panels on rooftops with shingles has been riddled with numerous problems. Most solar panels are installed on rooftops by mounting a plurality of panels or array of panels into a rack and screwing or lag screwing the rack onto the rooftop. When the solar panels and rack are secured into place onto the rooftop, the installer must make a penetration through the roofing membrane including the roof shingles, the roofing paper and roofing sheathing. The penetration of the roof shingles damages the shingles, makes them less weather resistant, and potentially voids the warranty thereof.
The solar industry as well as the insurance and construction finance industry has been handcuffed by this problem. Many homeowners have rejected the use of solar panels because of the destruction of the roofing shingles and the potential loss of the warranty of the roofing shingle system. Numerous proposals and projects relating to the solar industry have been abandoned by insurers and lenders because of the potential voidance of roof shingle warranties.
The prior art shows that there is room for improvement in the known methods and apparatus for mounting a solar panel.
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic rooftop mounting apparatus for use with a solar panel.
As one aspect of the invention, a mounting apparatus for use with a solar panel comprises: a base element having an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion being structured for positioning under at least one shingle for engagement with a rooftop; at least one support element extending from the lower portion of the base element; and a front plate situated upon the support element, with the front plate being parallel to the base element and structured for engagement with the solar panel.
The upper portion of the base element may be elongated for positioning under the at least one shingle.
As another aspect of the invention, a mounting apparatus for use with a solar panel comprises: a base element having an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion being structured for engagement with a rooftop; at least one support element extending from the lower portion of the base element; a front plate situated upon the support element, the front plate being parallel to the base element; and a hooking device including a body and a hook, with the body of the hooking device being structured for engagement with the solar panel, and the hook of the hooking device being structured to engage the front plate.
Preferably, the body of the hooking device includes at least one aperture, and the front plate includes at least one aperture corresponding to the aperture of the body of the hooking device. The body of the hooking device and the front plate may be structured for engagement by a securing system at the apertures thereof. The securing system may comprise a screw, a washer, a lock washer, and a nut.
As a further aspect of the invention, a photovoltaic mounting system for use with a solar panel comprises: at least one photovoltaic mounting apparatus comprising: a base element having an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion being structured for engagement with a rooftop, at least one support element extending from the lower portion of the base element, and a front plate situated upon the support element, the front plate having an aperture and being parallel to the base element; at least one hooking device comprising: a body having an aperture corresponding to the aperture of the front plate, the body being structured for engagement with the solar panel, and a hook being structured to engage the front plate; and means for securing the body of the hooking device and the front plate at the apertures thereof.
As another aspect of the invention, a method of mounting a solar panel onto a rooftop having shingles comprises the steps of: providing a photovoltaic mounting system comprising: at least one photovoltaic mounting apparatus comprising a base element having an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion having at least one aperture, at least one support element extending from the lower portion of the base element, and a front plate situated upon the support element, the front plate being parallel to the base element; and at least one hooking device comprising a body being structured for engagement with the solar panel, and a hook being structured to engage the front plate; positioning the upper portion of the mounting apparatus underneath at least one shingle of the rooftop and securing the mounting apparatus onto the rooftop through the aperture of the upper portion of the base element; overlapping the at least one shingle of the rooftop over the upper portion of the base element of the mounting apparatus; securing the hooking device to the solar panel; and hooking the hook of the hooking device onto the front plate of the mounting apparatus.
Preferably, the method further comprises providing the front plate with at least one aperture; providing the body of the hooking device with at least one aperture corresponding to the aperture of the front plate; and aligning the aperture of the hooking device with the aperture of the front plate. The hooking device may be secured to the front plate.
Preferably, the method further comprises attaching a safety securing hook to the base element.